


Criminal

by minswhale



Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Detectives, Light Angst, M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-27
Updated: 2021-02-27
Packaged: 2021-03-18 10:13:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 193
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29732313
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/minswhale/pseuds/minswhale
Summary: Donde Chang es el principal sospechoso del caso llevado por el detective Lee, un hombre que conoció años atrás y sabe secretos de él que nadie más, ¿será declarado culpable del crimen o habrá otro que tenga más razones para ir a prisión?
Relationships: Im Changkyun | I.M/Lee Jooheon





	Criminal

PRÓLOGO:

El sentimiento de haber estado en esa situación antes parecía le abrumador y es que las imágenes oníricas nunca le dejaban ver el resultado de la situación.

Las esquirlas del vaso de vidrio que había usado para dar tiempo a una maniobra de evasión caían al suelo y casi podía verlas en cámara lenta. Quizá era imposible que sucediera, pero le parecía escuchar claramente el sonido del reloj marcando los minutos, como si le avisara que estaba le estaba escapando de entre los dedos y debía moverse si no quería sufrir las consecuencias de perderlos.

—Cumpliré mi promesa —apenas pudo escuchar las palabras y el miedo lo embrago aunque no debía dejarlo.

Desde su mente pareció un eón lo que pasó, pero no fue así, apenas fueron unos segundos lo que tardó la bala en salir del cañón del arma y hacer su recorrido de forma cruda hasta la piel expuesta del cuerpo que cayó segundos después del impacto. Era una imagen irreal, quería que lo fuera y eso le paralizaba más que el miedo mismo, miró al que había firmado la sentencia minutos antes y lo supo: todo había acabado ahí.

**Author's Note:**

> Espero que les guste la historia, es la primera que hago con esta temática y completamente escrita, gracias por leer. ❤️


End file.
